Oh Hel, The Unforeseen Avenger
by Death Fury
Summary: (rewrite) What if someone from our world woke up in the MCU, what if he reincarnated as a Villain, but was given a choice to right the wrongs. What if the person was born as Hades, first born or Odin and Freya, Prince of Asgard. What if destiny works in mysterious ways. Big Brother, Good Hela (Self-Insert, SI, Rebirth)
1. Chapter 1

**Well I noticed there were not very many "Self-Insert" (SI) or OC-Insert stories involving Hela, or an Alternate-Universe (AU) of that. _SO_ I thought maybe I could try my hand at it.**

**This is going to be a story in which a person from our world (or something similar) gets a chance at life that they never had, or had lost.**

**I thought about making a Spider-Man, but that has been done a few times, one of my favorite styles. **

**But I noticed that there has not been any, or very, very few have actually done a rebirth as a male version of Hela; _Hel,_ I think that would be cool.**

**Anyways the powers of Hela that matches Thor are; Super-Human Strength, Super-Human Durability, Super-Human Speed, Super-Human Agility, Super-Human Stamina, Longevity.**

**Hela's power unique to her; Life and Death Manipulation (Goddess of Death and the Dead), Weapon Manifestation (When she grew swords daggers and other weapons out of nowhere), Structure Manifestation (During the final battle of Asgard when she rose from the water), Armor Manifestation (Hela was able to repair the damage to her clothing and make her headdress appear and disappear from her head), Necromancy (Goddess of Death and the Dead, she brought back her pet wolf and the corpse found under the Throne Room)**

**My OC's name would be: Hel.**

**His powers would be the same as Hela's except he would have a couple more power: Cryokinesis (Cold and Ice manipulation) and Umbrakinesis** **(The ability to control and manipulate shadows)**

**Everything else will be practically the same, except for the choices that are made.**

0

0

0

0

**I do not own any thing, all of the rights go to Stan Lee (formerly), Marvel and to Disney.**

**Well ever since I saw Thor 3 and Infinity Wars, I wanted to try this and see how it goes.**

**Well the story begins...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0 **

**(First Person Point of View)**

Pain, all I could feel was pain. My entire left side was crushed from the drunk Semi driver, I could feel the blood filling up my lungs, I could not move, I groaned as loud as I could as I tried to move, but the warped metal held me like a vice pinning me to the wreckage. I could feel Death's breath on breathing into my soul, I could feel myself dying, and I was not fighting, the pain was too much as I allowed myself to black out and let the soothing touch of Death numb the pain. I felt myself relax.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman, she carefully caressed my left side of the cheek before she nodded to her self, she said something in another language that I did not know or understand, and I was met with a male, I could see and feel his power. I felt compelled to knell before them.

The man chuckled and said "There is no need to bow to anyone just yet youngster."

I stayed down for a few moments before standing up, I asked "Who are you..." I glanced at the woman and nodded in her direction "And you."

The man said "I am Cameo-"

I muttered and said "And that is why you look like Stan Lee..." I paused and looked at the female, I said softly "And she must be Death..." I sighed and asked softly "I am dead aren't I?"

Cameo nodded his head and said "Yes and no... you are dying with about five percent of survival, and with being a cripple if you even survive... but I have another option I think you would like." He paused like a sell's man seeing if I took the bait.

Like a fool I asked "What is the option..."

Cameo smiled and said "You will get reborn as a character in the Marvel Multiverse."

I grinned and said "Spider Man!"

Cameo shook his head and said "Been taken."

I paused and asked "Iron-Man?"

"Nope." Cameo replied to me.

I smiled and asked "Captain America."

Cameo said "No, I will give you a hint. Villain."

I frowned in thought before asking "Thanos?"

He shook his head and said "No, close but no."

I paused again thinking of some villain "Loki?" I asked hopefully.

Cameo shook his head yet again and said "Closer but no banana kid."

I sighed and said "I am not sure sir."

The woman nodded to him and said "Let him find out." She smirked a little before she faded into the shadows.

I looked at Cameo before he said "Lights out kid."

The next thing I knew I was floating in warm darkness.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(First Person Point of View)**

* * *

I woke up stuck tight in a type of blanket, I wiggled trying to escape it. It felt worse than a straight-jacket.

I felt my eyes burning out of frustration... but I realized I was beginning to cry. I thought to myself _'What the Hel is going on with me?!'_

But shortly after that a woman came into the room from behind me, I heard the door open and a sweet perfume fill the room, but I was still unable to move.

I began to wail like an infant unable to control myself at all as I allowed instinct to control me.

The woman picked me up and cradled me, I felt safe in her arms as she sung to me softly. I closed my eyes relaxing to her voice feeling safe.

She kissed me on my forehead and said "My sweet prince."

A few moments later a regal person came into the room, he looked at me and I had to flinch, he wore a golden eye-patch, he boomed "My Son Hel!"

His loud voice made my ears ring as I began to cry again, the woman hissed "Odin!"

I fainted when I heard that, I knew then when and where I was, I was likely on Asgard, and I was Hel, son of Odin and the son of Freya. Based on the name, I am going to guess that is the male version of Hela.

The next time I woke up it seemed as though years had passed as I wore a long shirt and a type of diaper.

I began to walk around the room, I assumed was mine, I was left alone in there, I had a feeling this was not the first time this had happen, memories of the time that has pass came to me as I began to remember who my parents were and how they were, Odin was very busy and Freya took care of me, I was a mama's boy.

I looked around the room and I saw a mirror, I looked like I was about three maybe four years old, I nodded to myself accepting there was no way around this, but I began to noticed a few thing about me already. One thing was that my hair was midnight black. The second thing was my skin was a corpse like pale. The third thing I noticed was that my eyes were an icy blue, cold and distant.

I shook my head and pulled my longish hair.

About a minute later Freya came in with a bright smile "It is lunch time my little Prince."

I smiled a little feeling love for her as I said ''Thank you mother."

She beamed at me as she scooped me up in her arms and blew raspberries on my neck and chest making me giggle and squeal like a child. Freya chuckled softly as she carried me to the kitchen for some food.

I smiled as I cuddled into her feeling safe in her arms.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own any thing, all of the rights go to Stan Lee (formerly), Marvel and to Disney.**

**Well here is the first official chapter, I will begin the training and such in the next couple chapters.**

**If you have any ideas of what you want to see happen please drop a review and or Private Message me.**

**Death Fury out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to fly by over night, I looked to be about five years old when I was able to speak more clearly, I had asked Odin and Freya to learn to read, they were excited, I also asked Odin if I might learn to fight, to defend myself. Odin actually smiled and firmly endorsed it... Freya being the mother she was, tried to convince both me and her husband to he consider, I unfortunately had grown close to her so I caved, but only for a couple more years, but the learning would begin by the end of the week, or the beginning of the next.

I had listen to Freya read me Sagas and I had tried to learn the runes, and the other words and symbols, but it was not easy, I knew I needed to have an actual teacher for me. But it would be worth it. I also would like to learn Magic as well, my mother was well practiced in it. I would asked her to teach me AFTER I learned to read, baby- steps.

The weak flew by quickly and seemed to blur together, not that I cared too much, I just wanted to get back to my prime, my first life was not so great, but I wanted this life to be better, and it was. I actually had good parents if one was a little strict and busy, but they both loved and cared for me. That is far more than I can say for my first life. My mother died in childbirth and my father blamed me, he became a drug-addict and an alcoholic and physically abusive until I was six-teen and joined the Marines. After I joined the Marines I spent eight years on the front line, when I was twenty-four I was selected to go for a secret mission group, it was liked Black Ops but exponentially darker. The group was Black-Watch, we did the dirty and dangerous jobs that know else could or wanted to, I became head of it. I died about six years after. I went to visit my Mother's grave, for the first time in over twenty years. I finally got closure after seeing her gave and my father's grave. However on the way back to the base I was T-Boned by a drunk driver and I ended up here.

Soon I met the teacher one of the people who taught Odin himself Volva.

She was old, very old. She looked like a Liberian crossed with a mummy and a prune.

Volva was taller than me by about three times my own height, and she was a few inches shorter than Odin, her eyes were sharp, clear and wise.

I tilted my head in acknowledgement towards her unsure of what was still going on as Odin and her spoke in soft voices and in a luggage I could not understand, after about ten or fifteen minutes she turned to me as Odin left me alone with Volva.

Volva looked down at me and said sternly "I have been told you wanted to learn to read and to learn about History."

I nodded my head and said coolly "Yes. I want to learn to read and to learn about how everything fell into place to get us where we are. I want to learn about battle strategy. I want to learn." I stared into her eyes, though she was more intimidating than even Odin himself as she stared down into my eyes.

Slowly after a few minutes she smiled and said warmly "I like your determination. I hope you do not quit when thing get tough."

I smirked internally knowing I was not, but I smiled at her and said "We shall see will we not?"

Volva said in a corrective way "Shall, we shall see."

I gave her a stink eye, she said to me "You will learn respect, fluency and diplomacy."

I sighed and nodded my as I said "Very well."

Volva smiled and said "You may call me Vol if you would like to."

I gave a slight nod as I said "Okay."

She hardly paused before she began the story of how my great-grandfather and my grandfather began what happened...

* * *

**(Time Skip: 10 Years)**

**(Hel's Point of View)**

* * *

I stood with my mother as she tried again to teach me illusions and how to heal, to her surprise after a couple years of this you would think she would get the hint, I was not very good at this, but I excelled at summoning and death curses.

Freya said with a sigh "Well you know Son, not everyone is able to do Magic at all and of those that do, they are good at one. You seem to be the more physical of the two."

I gave her a blank look and said "You don't say mother. I guessed that win I made a knife appear the first time compared to never being able to make an illusion bigger than myself." I sighed and bowed my head to her "Sorry mother, I misspoke. I did not mean to take my frustration out on you, and for that I apologize."

She smiled and said "You are forgiven." She was one of the best at seiðr and other Magic and Sorcery, and she was teaching me everything she knew. I was very grateful for that.

The sun began to shine through the window letting us know it was a different time. I sighed and said "Sorry mother, I have to go train today with Sif, Tyr and Skadi."

Freya sighed and gave me leave to go ahead and go.

I closed my eyes and pulled the darkness around me into a tight ball in my mind's eye I saw the area where I needed to by, I saw the shadow of Tyr, I felt myself going at blinding speeds, I felt the cold and some other sensation as I traveled before I jumped out of the shadow behind Tyr god of War.

He jumped and swung his ax at me I summoned a sword and blocked it as I thrusted my hand forward sending shadow spikes at him before we both calmed down enough to actually stop acting on instinct.

I nodded my head towards the two females Sif and Skadi.

Skadi sighed and said to me "You know Hel, you probably should start to leave a lot earlier instead of using your powers or magic to get to your destination."

I sighed because I knew she was right, but I wanted to learn more, the more you knew the more power you had. Wisdom and Knowledge is power. I learned that during my first life. I said to her "Yes Ma'am."

I really liked Skadi, she was the goddess of Winter, Cold, Snow and Ice as well as of Bow Hunting and Mountains, she and I got along well, she helped me with my Cryokinesis and my archery skills, I still prefer guns over bows, only a few more thousands years before the first guns are made...

I asked "So what are we working on today? You guys did not _say_ **_what_** we were going to work on today..."

Tyr smirked as he said "Your defensive."

I muttered "Oh Hel... what did you get yourself into this time."

Skadi began to shoot arrows at me so fast her hands looked like a blur, I summoned a shield as it blocked them until the shield split in half making me wish I had Captain America's shield or something special.

I threw the two halves of the shield at her making her side step to the right twice as I began to throw daggers at her growling trying to get some blood drawn, winner is the one who causes the other to bleed. I need to think faster, I only have three daggers left.

I stopped moving and stared at her, she seemed to have a lot more arrows to go, I some how had to close the gap. Easier said than done.

I growled as I felt myself tiring already, using my powers and summoning anything drains me, which is why I use them, so I get stronger, so I can last longer. I summoned yet another shield, I needed to end this fight quickly. So I had to charge her. This time I made the shield thicker and stronger as I charged her she stayed, holding her ground, making a mistake, as i got closer I threw the shield at her.

This time the shield barely missed her as she ducked under it, but by the time she stood up, I cut her bow string and held the dagger to her throat, I used the other dagger to make a small poke on her finger just enough to cause her to bleed. She was breathing slightly harder than before, but I was panting heavily. I muttered "I win."

Skadi chuckled and said "You were to play defense. You failed to do that."

I chuckled in returned and said "No, I say the best defense is a better offense." I smirked at her.

I felt the ground shake slightly as I spun around, I saw Tyr walking towards me, he asked "Are you ready for an actual spar?" He smirked as he held the massive double bladed war ax.

I gulped feeling tired already and the fight just began. I sighed and said to him "Please give me a moment to get a weapon worthy to fight against you, I do not want to fight and have my weapon break on a critical block."

Tyr was honorable as he nodded his head "Fair enough." He nodded towards Sif and said "Maybe you can ask Sif if you may barrow her blade."

I sighed and turned to Sif, I asked her "Sif may I please use your sword, please?"

She paused before smiling "Yes you may."

I smiled as she handed to me, our fingers brushed against each other, I felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, making me uncomfortable.

I glared at Tyr as he seemed to know what I was feeling, I growled as I charged him using the sword's quicker movements to its best advantage against the slower moving ax, but fighting against a God of War is a lot harder than sparring against some one less experience. I growled as I kept up the onslaught, I was able to keep making him back up, I forced a dagger of crystal to form behind as I forced him back into it, he simply crushed it like glass.

Tyr smirked as he brought his ax down forcing me to duck and roll, now it was his turn to go on the offensive, he reminded me of Thor and how fast he was with his hammer Mjolnir. Making me play cat and mouse. I had to keep dodging and thrusting the sword to keep him on the from a full onslaught. I threw the last three daggers at him making him block them, as charged hoping for a miracle.

But Tyr brought the ax down disarming me and then he hit me in the face braking my nose and knocking me out cold.

* * *

**(Line Break)  
(Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later)**

**(Hel's Point of View)**

* * *

I groaned as I slowly came to, when I woke up I had a mind splitting headache. I looked around and I was in my room, I stayed laying in my bed enjoying its comfort as I closed my eyes trying to figure out where I went wrong during the last spar, I snorted and muttered "Maybe going against the God of War was the beginning of a bad idea." I chuckled dryly at my own comment and shook my head as I forced myself to stand back up, I regretted it the moment I did, the world spun around me as I felt faint, I fell back down onto my bed with a groan. I laid there staying there trying to stop my head from spinning so badly.

I closed my eyes as I began to massage my temples I snuffed out the lights and that seemed to help with part of the headache but it still roared like a very angry Hulk.

I sighed slightly as I could focus enough to muttered a self-healing spell, those seemed to work better than me trying to heal someone or something else. I chuckled amused knowing I could heal myself but no one else, I was curious about my domains, curious as in wondering how things were going to play out, if I had more since my name changed so much from Hela or Hel to Hel. Did my title change as well as well as my powers? Or was I the same with a different name?

I shook my head again as I began to feel better I stood up and walked to my book-shelf I looked over them until I found something I had not read yet, I picked it and walked back to bed as I read the title _'How to Tap into Your inner Power'_. I shrugged and muttered "Worth a shot."

I began to read the runes understanding it as if this was my first language.

There were several chapters in it:  
1\. Know who you are.  
2\. Spend time in silence.  
3\. Gain control of **your** body.  
4\. Connect with the source of **your power**

There were more but those seemed important to me, but I knew better than to skip chapters, you would miss knowledge or even warning. Vor taught me that and ingrained it into me. She was much more than what she appeared to be on the outside. She was kind, caring, but stern, she was very wise, perhaps wiser than Odin. She was shrew and taught me most of what I know.

Over the past few years, I spent more time with her and Freya than anyone else, Odin was on a war campaign, he came home along with Tyr. But I seldom saw Odin himself, not that I carried, but deep inside... I wanted my father's approval, even in my former life when I was young and stupid.

I sighed as I continued to read the book until I fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up it was still dark out, I sat up in bed and looked out of the window, I saw the moon still high in the night sky. I knew it was about midnight, I could just tell.

I sighed as I swung my legs over the bed, I could easily see in the dark room, I looked around and found the book I had been reading I skimmed through the rest of the last couple of pages. I sighed and shook my head as I got and placed the book back where I found it, exactly where I found it, I had everything organized so I could find it in my sleep if I wanted to.

I paced along my bookcase, the entire wall was filled with books and scrolls. I hummed softly until I found a book written by Freya, I shrugged and picked it up I frowned when I opened it, it was entirely blank, and there was no reflection. I muttered "Going to give this to mother and ask her about this book.

The door slowly creaked opened, I reached under my pillow and pulled out a short sword as I held it in a defensive position as I glared at the door. Finally the door swung fully open, but there was no one there. I frowned but still was on high alert.

I swung the sword in front of me but there seemed to be nothing, I sighed and said "I do not think it was the wind..." I muttered "Heimdall do you see something entering my room?" I knew he could see and sense just about everything.

I could not sense his reply but I had a gut feeling it was nothing, but I was not going to take any chances. I pulled the shadows to me and then I "**_Shadow Traveled_**" away towards Heimdall.

I appeared in front of him, I sighed and said "Greeting Heimdall."

He smiled slightly as he towered over me "Greeting yourself your Highness."

I chuckled and said "Please call me by my name."

We both know we could not do that due to regulations, traditions and such, if I became ruler I was change a few things, but I would rather have been Loki, no responsibilities. But no, no I was the eldest. I was born to rule, to lead.

I sighed as I sat down on the steps next to him.

Heimdall asked "What is on your mind young Prince?"

I sighed again and said "I do not, I thought I felt someone enter my room, the door creaked open on its own. But there was nothing there."

He paused and closed his golden eyes for a few moments before saying after about five minutes, he said "I sense nothing... but there could have been something, for a second my sight was blind for a split moment less than a blink of an eye."

I nodded my head and sighed "Thank you for informing me. What do you think happened?"

Heimdall shrugged his massive shoulders and said "I have no idea Prince Hel."

I sighed and gave him a nod, after a couple of moments I asked "Could we spar please?"

Heimdall chuckled and said "You just wanted to spar against me did you not?"

"No, this was not my intention, but I would love to if you were offering. I heard that you are one of the best there ever was!" I said actually excited for another chance to spar against Heimdall. Not to mention that Heimdall uses a sword! I actually like swords and daggers. Those types of weapons really does seem to fit me.

He smiled down and said "Very well summon yourself a good sword, take your time and get a great sword, not a cheap throw-away one."

I nodded my head as I closed my eyes I focused on the sword itself, I could feel what was right, I made it double edges, straight about four inches wide and about five feet long. It had a cross-guard that was about four inches long on each side, it was also sharp and the ends was spiked, the handle was simple but formed fitting in my hand. The pommel was about two inches in diameter and it also had a two inch spike on the end. The entire sword was black as the night sky void of stars.

It slowly formed in my hand I poured my heart and soul into it, I poured my love, my hate into the sword. I poured darkness into it, slowly it began to form and take the shape I had in my mind's eye. Soon it was complete, my first true weapon designed and made by me. I smiled as I showed my sword to Heimdall.

He gingerly took it from my hand, and it fit his large hand easily as it could fit my two hands. He swung it around a little and said "This sword is perfectly balanced Prince Hel, and it is made out of a material I have yet seen."

I asked "Do you think it will work for sparring?"

Heimdall chuckled and said "It is better than that, this will even work for me." He said with a warm smile "You never seem to fail me, you are always bettering yourself." He gently handed it back to me.

I asked "Are you ready old man?"

He smirked as he said "Are you ready?" Without waiting for me to respond he drew his sword and swung at me forcing me to roll to the right and back, I landed on the balls of my feet as I lashed out with my sword he easily blocked the black blade with ease, he swung down forcing me to block, I knew if the sword was weak it would shatter, if it was only okay it would snap in half, but if the sword was good, if the sword was excellent, then it would hold out.

The was a concussive shock wave as the swords impacted forcing me to my knees, but the sword held firm, I quickly angled my sword's point down as I used the angle to trap Heimdall's sword down as I went for a head shot kick. But I forgot that he was far stronger than I weighed as he flicked me up into the ceiling of the Bifrost.

I grunted when I hit the top I landed on the ground with a loud THUD, I groaned softly as I swayed to my feet. My sword had been lost some where in the shadows.

Heimdall asked me in a caring voice "Are you okay Prince Hel?"

I nodded my head as I saw doubled visions.

He sighed and said "Looks like we are done sparring for the night your Highness, it is time for you to see your mother about your power and magic training."

I sighed as I look out at the sky, I saw the sky was turning pink, I bowed to him before I **shadow traveled **back to the palace.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: 8 Hours Later)**

* * *

I was mentally drained after training with my mother for the past seven and a half hours, I was resting a little bit as I was allowed to eat some boar and cheese. I sighed tiredly, but I loved spending time with Freya, it was like a lost opportunity that I never had in my first life, and I was taking advantage of that. Not to mention it was increasing my power and skill which may or may not be my primary goal...

Freya was waiting for me in a large private room in there she taught me more spells and enchantments, I quickly learned that I had a knack for enchantments I made an endless book that never ran out of pages which I use so I do not forget who I am and where I came from and what was to happen should I not interfere too much. I chuckled a little as I said to her "Mother, when can I join the Hunt? I am ten years old now."

She smiled and said "I know, but I would rather have you around a little longer, maybe next year?"

I sighed and said softly "Okay mother, but make it two years so that I would be twelve and I would learn more from you... everything you have to offer."

Freya paused and thought about it heavily, she looked into my icy blue eyes before nodding "Fair enough, I will do that."

I again sighed not sure why I let her influence me the way she does, but I do know that I truly do love her as the mother I never had and always wanted... the one I have always needed. I smiled slightly and said to Freya "I love you Mother."

She smiled and said to me "I love you too my Prince."

I smiled slightly and said "Mother... is it true that we all have our own powers and gifts?"

Freya sighed and said "Yes Hel, every one on Asgard has their own unique skill, power or gift. Some are more powerful than others."

I nodded my head and said "I-I think my powers are from darkness and the cold... I have influence on both and you know of the first."

"I know, I noticed it when you were born." She sighed and said "When you were born the lighting around seemed to dim and darken... your eyes were pitch black and your skin was cold as a Frost Giant's." Freya said as she reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. She continued "You did not wail at first when you were born... You did not make a sound for several hours later."

I sighed and nodded my head as I began to process every thing that has happen to me, I asked "When did my eyes become blue?"

She smiled a little with a blush and then said "After your first meal."

I blushed as I knew what she meant, I gave her a nod and said "Thank you mother."

She kissed my on the cheek and said "You are welcome my Son." She smiled and lightly swatted my shoulder "Go, it is time for your training."

I smiled a little knowing things were going to change.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: 2,000 Years)**

**(Hel's Point of View)**

* * *

I pinned Tyr down with ease as I stood up, I looked around and bellowed "Are you nor entertained?!"

I looked at Odin... my father he held no emotions just a blank slate his single eye bore into my own eyes, I narrowed my eyes in anger.

Someone announced "Clotuali is the winner!" he muttered under his breath "...again." _Clotuali _means The Cold One... I have earned that both literally and figuratively. My real name here since the first battle that happened about a nineteen hundred (1,900) years ago, it became **Dauðr Móðr, **Meaning "Fury of Death" or "Death Fury", I earned that one as well.

It was during the first battle of **Jötunheim, **home world of the Frost Giants, I became darkness, I became immune to the cold as I lead the charge, I fought like a demon destroying every thing in front of my. The touch of the giants did not give me frost-bite like it did on every one else, but I was immune to it. And I was like a death incarnate.

Though I was not invulnerable, I have a scar from my chest to my stomach when I went to save Skadi from a death blow from behind, I killed the giant dog like creature, but I needed immediate healing, she called down the Bifrost and carried me to my mother who was already preparing the healing beds knowing that wars always, always caused death and wounds, though she did not think I would be on the front lines.

I was in a coma for about a year.

Odin was angry that I got myself hurt, not because I was hurt, but rather Freya got mad at him.

Odin and I never, never got along since I told him NOT to go to war when I went for the Great Hunt, he did not even give me a true weapon, though I had my sword that I still have to this day. Odin got glares from Freya and Volva, I could tell he was in some deep, deep crap. I actually was able to trap and tame the great wolf **Fenrir**. But my father was never pleased, I broke tradition when I did not kill the wolf, though I killed a bear that attacked me so I brought back a kill.

Ever since then he and I never, never got along.

The only thing we had in common was the desire for war, I felt alive in the battlefield.

Over the next century I went to Svartalfheim, Home of the Dwarves.

I spent centuries there leaning everything I could from them, and they helped me create a new weapon, we discussed all types of weapons from spear and trident, to hammer and ax, but we settled on a sword, we made it out of Vibranium and Uru, we placed several dozen enchantments on it both from the dwarves and from Asgard and more. I made in such a way unless Odin became what he was in the movies he would not be able to even touch it let alone hold it.

There were some basic enchantments such as returning to me always, but there were some... more advanced enchantments such as summoning Black Hellfire and coating the blade in black ice, colder than Absolute Zero, and many more enchantments.

I stayed with the dwarves enjoying their company over my Father's, though I did miss Freya.

I came home about ten years ago only to find that he had nearly conquered all Nine Realms, I did not care too much because I knew that he had to in order for things to fall into place... that and the more that died the more power I received so it was a win-win.

Anyways back to the near present I won the contest to see who was the most: Strongest, Skilled, Powerful. I won the first two, my Odin won the last one with ease I was a distant second place, I knew I could become more powerful... I just had to work harder, and longer. I would love to put him in his place.

I sighed as I helped my old training partner to his feet, I smiled and said with a light chuckle "You are getting slow in your old age Tyr."

He laughed and said "Nay, you are getting quicker and stronger. I taught you everything I know and you have passed me in all ways!" He chuckled and said "Come on, lets go to the Feat Hall and have a few rounds of Ale and some Meat."

I chuckled and said "Sounds like a plan my old friend." I playfully hit his shoulder. I was in a good mood, I was actually very popular among the populace, and of that I was very glad, it would make ruling them easier should I have to rule.

Skadi wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek as she whispered "Nice work there Hel."

I smiled and said "Only a few people still call me that and you are one of them." I kissed her on the forehead and said "I almost beat you at archery, maybe next time."

She snorted and said "Maybe in a thousands years."

I smirked and said "That can be arranged you know."

Skadi chuckled and said "You know I would not mind joining you two at the Feast Hall.''

The two of us glanced at Tyr he smiled fondly and shook his head "Sure the more the merrier." The big guy had a huge heart for being one of the Gods of War. He lost his left hand when he fed my pet wolf, but he knew that would happen. I never bother asking him that.

I looked around for my other friend, Sif she and I were close but I saw her and Skadi as sisters. I loved them both, but nothing more than sisters, or brothers in arms... er sisters in arms. I could not see her even after we arrived at the bar.

Tyr ate and drank far more than I did, I sat in my corner and sipped on a pint of mead and I had some boar meat and some cheese as watched and listened to everything, always ready to act... always ready to kill.

Skadi was talking with one of the guys at the bar, I glared at them, by them, I mean him. I did not like him, I knew he was a flirt and he would break her heart, but he was the son of one of the diplomats, making him too important to kill. I ice began to form around me and around him, Skadi was used to the cold so she did not noticed it. When I did I sighed and pulled it all back turning it to an ice knife. I sighed and shattered it against the stone floor.

I sighed and said to Tyr and Skadi separately "I have to go, I have to meet with Mother."

And that was true, I told her I would meet with her after the contest and after I came back from my self-exile.

I shook my head away from those thoughts and chugged the rest of my mead and said "Thanks for the mead and meat Tyr." I smiled as he was having a drinking contest with someone and was winning by a landslide.

I left the Hall of Feasting to go to the Palace where my mother should be waiting for me... I really do hope I did not keep her waiting too long... that would not be good... especially for my health...

I quickly **Shadow Stepped **there to avoid keeping her waiting any longer than I had to.

I smiled slightly when I saw her, she smiled brightly when she saw me.

I said softly to her "I have missed you Mother."

She came closer to me, I thought she was going to hug me, but first she slapped my hard across the cheek and said "A thousands years and only one-hundred letters?!"

I gulped nervously before she hugged me tightly she said "I missed you too my Son..." I smiled as I closed my eyes and hugged her back.

Freya let me go and asked "How have you been in all of these years?"

I smiled and said "I am well, I crafted a new blade for myself and I also got some new armor that was a gift from the dwarves."

She cocked her head and asked "May I see the armor please?"

I chuckled as I slammed my sword into the ground and in a flash of darkness I was in my armor, it was wet ink black and was smooth as polished river stone. The breast-plate was made out of Vibranium as was the helmet, the greaves that protected my shins were made out of Asgardian Steel, the gauntlet was made out of Uru and Vibranium as was the part that protected my forearms. The fingers' tips were sharpened to a razor's point. I had no cape as per my request. The armor had many enchantments to hit making it similar to my sword.

Freya gave a low whisper and said "Impressive Son, very impressive..."

I chuckled as I removed the helmet and it faded back into the armor, I sheathed the sword and the armor turned into a black cloak made up Asgardian Leather. I smiled as I loved the armor and weapons and I liked to show it off. I turned to Freya and said with a small smirk "I sense that there is a new life... is it a boy or a girl, I am hoping for a little brother."

Freya blushed slightly and said "We are not sure yet, I am hoping for a girl... it might soften Odin up."

I growled slightly and said "Or he will turn her into a monster like he nearly did with me. Pray he gains wisdom lest something... may happen to him." My voice turned cold and my eyes went black as I thought of everything Odin had done to me.

Freya sighed and gently shook me back to reality as she said "My Son... you have to forgive your father..."

I sighed and bowed to her "As you wish my Queen." I smirked at her annoyed look and chuckled amused at her. I added "Freya, when do you think he will be born?"

"He?" She asked me, with a smile, "I told you we do not know what it will be."

I shrugged and said "I am not calling the baby an _it_ so yes _he._"

She shrugged and said "Fair enough."

I smiled a little bit more enjoying my time with my mother, especially because I never knew my own mother.

I yawned and stretched my arms and back as I said "I will retire to my quarters Mother... that is if you approve."

Freya smiled and said "Go get some rest young Prince."

* * *

**(Line Break)  
(Time Skip: 100 Years)  
(Hel's/ _Clotuali's_ / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

* * *

Thor has been born for about fifty years and Loki was found about forty years ago, they were truly brothers, thought fought each other, they helped each other.

Since Odin adopted Loki he changed, it took me nearly destroying the entire world for him to see the hell of war and what I was telling him about the price of war, I made it a very bloody battle with only my close friends and their friends surviving everyone else was killed along side the enemy. I am not saying it was right, but Odin needed something to wake him up from the delusion he had and that did it.

I spent the last fifty years in Alfheim, the home world of the Light Elves, they were excellent at archery, the way of the Bow and Arrow. I learned more from them though not as much as I did from the Dwarves, though these elves were far more pleasant on the eyes and ears than the Dwarves ever were... though the Dwarves had enough food for me...

I was on my way home to see the family, Odin and I were still distant, but we could be in the same room and we could talk without a fight starting after, so it was a good thing, though neither of us still carried for the other, or that is what I can get from him... Odin can mask his feelings far better than I ever could. Freya had a soft spot for Loki and Odin cared for both of them, though Thor seemed to get more attention than I ever did. Was I jealous? Nope, I am glad for him, besides I have always been more of a loner... even in my own world I had a few friends, but they all ended up leaving me... or dying and then leaving me.

I called out "Heimdall... take me home."

In a bright flash of rainbow colored light I was pulled up towards Asgard, moments later I appeared in the golden dome in Asgard. I smiled at the golden clad gate-keeper and said "Greetings my old friend."

He bowed to me and said "And to you as well your highness."

I sighed and asked "How have things been here?"

Heimdall paused and said "About the same as it always has been."

I sighed and gave him a nod and said "Thank you." After saying that I made my way back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I actually walked to the Palace, I would rather be anywhere in the universe than be near my father Odin, but I knew my Mother Freya wanted to see me and I pushed my luck too far once in the past... and let's say I am never, ever doing that again.

I closed my eyes briefly remembering the last time I was here, Thor got the hammer... if I recall he renamed it to Mjolnir. I did not care too much, but it was important to me that he did. I wanted to protect him, but I was afraid of influencing him too much and changing everything I knew that might happen.

I told the just last century I forfeit my birthright of the throne, I did not want it.

Odin was beyond anger and rage... it took Freya to calm him down, but since then he and I can scarcely be in the same room alone lest there be a war. He was more powerful than I, but I knew to wait till he was in his Odin-Sleep where he was pretty much in a coma and defenseless if I wanted to kill him. But I did not want to, I saw how he was changing with Thor and Loki.

I wanted to be there for Loki since he was already in the shadows if it was not for Freya he would have been alone. I shook my head and sighed as these thoughts coursed through my veins.

My blood was cold as ice as I muttered "I hope this goes better, a lot better than it did last time..."

A few moments later I had walked to the entrance, there seemed to be no one around... that made me even more cautious.

I Shadow Stepped turning to smoke and dust and reappeared in my room's closet as I came out I had a gut feeling something was amiss...

As I wondered throughout the Palace there seemed to be no one. I frowned slightly very curious on what was going on.

I felt something leading me to the Hall of Feasting.

I quickly followed my gut feeling as it has never let me down before, even in my old life, it had saved me countless times and it has yet to prove to be useless here in this life in this Universe.

Once I rounded the corner -

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted at once nearly giving me a heart attack and nearly causing me to lash out in self-defense.

I asked loudly "What the Hela is going on here?!"

Freya gave me a look that said that the children were listening to me, though I did not see a point in keeping my language down to a kids, they grow up fast and I know Odin cusses and curses worse than the dwarves.

Freya sighed and said "Today is your birthday, do not tell me you forgot your own birthday!"

I shrugged and said "I do not keep track of that. To me it is pointless we are another day older and that is it. I am sorry Mother if that offends you... though it is a reason to see you." I gave her a small smile.

Thor and Loki rushed out of the crowd and hugged me they looked to be about Eight and Five respectively.

I chuckled softly and hugged them "Hey baby brothers."

Thor huffed and said "I am not a baby!"

I chuckled and said "You, both of you will always be my baby brother."

Loki chuckled amused and said "Okay old man."

I smirked liking Loki "Not as old as the Old Man Odin."

I heard Odin huff slightly but I saw a small smile on his lips.

Thor laughed a little at the joke I had made causing the entire crowd to smile a little bit.

Loki shook his head at Thor and asked me "So Clotuali, what have you done lately?"

I chuckled and said "Always thirsting for knowledge, I hope you do not change Loki, and brother, you can call me Hel if you want." I smiled and ruffled his long black hair and said "Should I tell the tail to all?"

I got a cheer from the crowd, I chuckled and said "One of battle or one of diplomacy?"

The crowd roared "Battle!"

I sighed mentally cursing myself for giving them an option, I had tried to be peaceful for the past millennium, and battling is not one of them, though Loki is not the only gifted lair in this world... So I smiled and said "Okay you win, a battle you want, a battle you get." I took a deep breath and said "I was traveling the Nine Realms when I went to Jotunheim, the home world of the Frost Giants, I glanced slightly at Loki as I scanned the crowd reading them.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Flash Back)**

**(Location: Jotunheim)**

**(Hade's/ _Clotuali'_s Point of View)**

* * *

I stared and looked around me in the frozen waste land, nothing but snow, ice and stone for as far as the eye could see.

I called out the the Lord of this Realm, the King of the Frost Giants; Laufey

I greeted him by bowing to him, as everyone is king in their own home and world "Greetings King Laufey I come in peace... away from my father's house."

He glared down at me in a mix of anger and fear "Why are you here? What brings you to this realm?! War?! **YOU** slaughtered nearly ALL of us!"

I sighed and said "We were at war... and it was by my Father's, Lord Odin, King of Asgard, Ruler of the Nine Realms, will that I did what I did... I even killed my own for him to see the truth of war. I killed many of my men for there to be peace. I came here in peace... I came here to learn from your people and your ways."

He snorted in my direction and said "You lie well."

I growled and said "I do not want to fight, I came here to learn... if I am to be King or Ruler, I need to know every Realm and their own strengths and weaknesses. I have lived with the Dwarves for a couple thousand years, I spent several centuries with the Light Elves. I have scouted Midgard for dozens of years. This is one of the only Realms I need to learn from."

King Laufey paused and said "It seems that truth rings in your words. I sense no lies in you nor deceit." His frozen armor and ice weapon looked at me with the blood eyes.

I met his eyes as I said "I am not your enemy. I swear. If I wanted war, I would have killed you all by now. I am here talking for knowledge."

He paused and said "Then... what if you learned everything... then what? You destroy us?!"

I sighed bored of him "No my Lord. I learn and I stay and then I leave. Once I leave I will not return unless to learn more or to negotiate trade, or some thing along those lines."

The King paused and nodded "Very well... we have nothing to loose."

I chuckled dryly and then said "That you do not."

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Flash Back)**

**(Location: Jotunheim)**

**(Hade's/ _Clotuali'_s Point of View)**

* * *

I spent several decades on **Jotunheim,** learning everything that I could from them, they had a very unique magic compared to everything else I knew, but it was still potent in its own way. I never would have thought they were so powerful until I was there and learned from them. We all knew the Cold is where they thrived, they approved of my title '**_Clotuali_**' or 'The Cold One' they agreed that their magic seemed to flow through me, and I as requested stayed to myself in their library or talking with the King.

I absorbed knowledge like a sponge learning everything they taught me.

I earned some respect from Laufey if not some trust since I have been there for over two hundred years.

I was summoned before the King by one of his servants, I wore my simple black cloak with all of the enchantments on it, ever ready for battle.

Once I arrived there the King stood up from the icy throne as I bowed to him "Lord Laufey..." Making sure I was respectful to him so to keep the peace up between us.

He looked down at me and said "We have a... a quest for you, something that only the eldest of warrior clans do. We have a Beast that needs destroyed... Many have died... now I call upon you to do this task." His blood red eyes met my own icy blue eyes.

I asked "Why send an outsider? Why send me? To kill me?" I paused and added "Or to earn the trust of the people? To appease all?"

Laufey said "Yes to all of the above." He stood up from his icy throne and walked down the icy steps, I was forced to look up to him for he was much more than two feet taller than me as he looked down at me.

I kept my temper under control knowing full well lashing out would not end well if I did not it could mean war if not death.

I-

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time: Present)**

**(Location: Asgard)**

**(Hade's/ _Clotuali'_s Point of View)**

* * *

I glared at Erik who interrupted my story telling.

Erik said yelling "I thought you said a battle, a BATTLE! Where is the glorious fight and battle?!"

I growled lowly and said "I was getting there bastard."

***SMACK*** Freya slapped my cheek for cussing in front of everyone.

I sighed but said nothing for a few minutes until I knew I could speak without anger "I was going to get there, I just needed to set the scene, and I thought Odin would like a report on the Frost Giants so my story is doing far more than entertaining." I sighed and shook my head already tired of the company, if today was my birthday, I wanted to be left alone as my present, to be left at peace.

Erik snorted and said "You have lost your edge Hel..."

I snarled and a cold wind blasted through the crowd. I said icily as I formed a sword of ice "You may call me Clotuali." My voice was as cold as the Artic and soft as the falling snow.

Everyone began to shiver from the cold save for Odin and Loki.

I huffed annoyed as I forced the cold back in within me to save for another time...

Odin glared at me with his one eye and asked me "Tell me where you learnt that!"

I snorted and said "Why should I tell you? If I said I learnt it on my own you would call me a lair. If I told you it were the Frost Giants you would demand either me or them to tell you." I glared at him and said "You know my name is _Clotuali, **The**_ **_Cold One_**, I learnt how to manifest it outwards even better than before."

**Forseti** spoke up and said "He speaks the truth." Forseti was the god of; Justice, Peace and Truth.

I gave him a thankful nod.

Odin glared at me and said "Very well."

I sighed already tired of the so called party ready to leave and go to the forge to finish making some knives and daggers for Loki. I was about done with them, I made them with his people's enchantment meaning only he and I would be able to touch them without risk of Frost-Bite, plus a few others.

I also made Thor an Ax, Storm-Breaker, but only when he became King, a worthy king would I give that to him.

Thor shouted to me "Brother, can you please continue the tale?"

I sighed and asked "Okay, but where was I?"

Loki answered me "You were about to go on a quest to kill some beast or monster."

I nodded my thanks to him and said "King Laufey of the Frost Giants sent me on an urgent quest..."

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Flash Back)**

**(Location: Jotunheim)**

**(Hade's/ _Clotuali'_s Point of View)**

* * *

The King paused and nodded "Very well... we have nothing to loose."

I chuckled dryly and then said "That you do not." I sighed and said "Very well, I will go on this so called quest."

The King nodded to me and said "You have my gratitude. If you survive I myself will teach you."

I gave him a nod and said "Sound reasonable and fair. But swear to me that you will keep your word."

Laufey nodded and said "I Laufey, King of **Jotunheim,** swears to train Clotuali should he defeat the Beast and come back alive, lest I forfeit the crown to him."

I was shocked he swore on the crown, but I knew he would keep it now... unless I died... and stayed dead.

I was given a three days to pack and prepare, it was times like there was when I wish I knew the Sling-Ring, but of course I am too far behind time for that. Humans are now barely in the Stone Age.

I got my armor on plus my cloak, I hard dual swords at my sides. I had a shield made of Uru and Vibranium on my back, it was painted pitch black. I did not make the shield, but the Dwarves made it for me.

I made an ice mirror and looked into it. I saw myself and I approved of the armor, I was warm in the armor and cloak and it seemed to flow nicely. I sighed and muttered to myself "Well this is it." I stood up and began to march towards the Throne room to inform Laufey I was ready to leave.

However once I got there it seemed most all of the royals, Nobel were there.

I stood straight up and said "I am ready to leave King Laufey."

He looked down from his throne and nodded his head "The Beast is a giant, ten times as tall as I am and much, much stronger than I. It has a pet four times the size of our icy mounts. The Giant is located as far east as you can go."

I gave a single nod and asked "Anything I should know about it?"

He said "Yes, if it seems dead, kill it again... that goes for the both of them."

I thought that was strange but I had nothing to back me up so I nodded and said "As you wish."

Without another word I Shadow Traveled outside of the icy palace which reminded me of a tomb for some reason or another.

I made sure I was walking east and I began my trek towards the dark twin peaks.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Flash Back)**

**(Location: Jotunheim)**

**(Hade's/ _Clotuali'_s Point of View)**

* * *

It took me a week of jogging to get there but I made it there, the valley between the two dark peaks, but once I made it there I could feel a chill in my gut, I felt an evil like nothing I have ever felt before.

I called out into the darkness that seemed to try to swallow me "Show yourself to me!"

If Laufey was twenty feet tall... than this monster would be two-hundred feet tall... I should have brought a gun, a really, really big gun.

I saw a shadow move and I drew one of my swords and I got m shield out. I Shadow Traveled away to outside the peak and realized there was an enchantment, a spell around there.

I muttered a curse when I saw that the giant was closer to four-hundred-fifty feet tall and it was laying in the snow, but it had two heads! The two peaks, one of each head!

Slowly it began to rise to his full height, I felt like a spider, about to be crushed.

I sheathed my sword and drew the other and it caught on fire, the black flames from Hell, Hellfire. I threw the sword and it went into the eye and brain where it quickly melted the head, the body fell down, I thought it would have been over as I walked on the chest, but I forgot about one head, the right head, soon the right arm quickly slapped down onto me, if it were not my shield I would have been crushed. I knew now why Laufey had met when he said kill it twice.

I summoned my sword and it cut a hole through the jaw of the left head, but it seemed to be healing without it in there... I realized that the cold was empowering it.

I shouted as loud as I could "Heimdall send me to **Muspelheim,** the Fire realm!"

I jumped between the two heads as the Bifrost transported the giant and I to Muspelheim, where Sutur was the Fire Demon.

I shadow traveled back to Jotunheim where I was back in my room. I put up the armor back into a cloak form as I was wearing two cloaks now.

I walked to the King and threw open the doors of the throne room and said "I have slayed the two headed giant!" I declared.

Everyone cheered but Laufey, he asked me "Did you bring back anything to prove it?"

I smirked and said "I melted him with Hellfire, there was nothing but vapor. If he comes back, get me and I will try something else."

All shuddered at the dark malice filled look I had.

King Laufey seemed to have believed me as he too smiled 'To Clotuali the **_Risastór Morðingi _**The Giant Slayer!"

I sighed and asked "My Lord, may I retire to my quarters... I am need of recharging, I am tired."

He gave me a nod and allowed me to leave.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Present)**

**(Location: Asgard)**

**(Hade's/ _Clotuali'_s Point of View)**

* * *

I was once again interrupted this time by Thor "So you lied..."

I sighed and said "No, heat was the giant's weakness, he will melt in the fire realm become destroyed or weak. I did not say my name so I should be an unknown so he cannot have revenge by taking it out on you... and then it helps dampen the fire realm making it weaker slightly plausibly."

Odin glared at me with his one eye then said "So you used the Bifrost for an enemy of Asgard..."

I glared back at him in return and said "I was spreading peace with the Frost Giants, and sowing war where war already was."

Freya sighed annoyed and stepped between us "Maybe this story should not be told seeing how it can't make any one very happy."

I bowed to her in gratitude, I was tired of telling the story with all of the interruptions. I smiled towards her and said "Thank you Mother."

She smiled and nodded slightly at me.

Odin sighed and said "Happy Birthday Hel."

I glared at him and said "Only a few people may call me by that name, my name is Clotuali to you, after all you renamed me demeaning the other name lowly." My eyes burned coldly with rage.

He sighed and shook his head and I did the same and said "Why am I here Odin, we both know my self-exile has made peace between the family, and I do not care for being in one place for too long. I do not like strife and that is all I seem to get from you. So why would I come? I only came for my Mother's sake and the sake of my brothers'."

Odin sighed and said "You are my first born son... I love you. I know when you were younger... I forced you to do many things that you did not want to do... as a King I did it for Asgard... but as a father... I am sorry..."

I sighed and said "I forgive you... father. Do not assume I will be you son as I was before. It takes time to heal wounds of the past and for relationships the mend."

Odin gave me a nod and said "All I can ask is you give me a chance... Son."

A ghost of a smile pulled my lips upwards slightly.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Three Days Later)**

**(Location: Asgard)**

**(Hade's /Clotuali's Point of view)**

* * *

I ducked under a dagger and fired an ice blast making Loki roll out of cover.

Thor flew down from the top of the wall and flew down at me with his hammer Mjölnir with lighting trailing it. I rolled backwards and dodged the strike. I threw dark spikes at him and he spun his hammer as fast as he could and blocked every one of the projectiles.

I spun around and grabbed Loki by his throat and threw him at Thor who barely had time to stop spinning Mjölnir and catch Loki. Thor caught Loki, but they both hit the ground, by the time they righted themselves I had two swords on their neck, one for each neck.

I chuckled and helped them up "You guys are getting stronger every time we meet!''

Thor huffed and said "You always beat us!"

Loki added helping me "But we last a little longer every single time."

I nodded and said "Yes, remember I am eldest so my powers will always be over you, but you can become stronger by practice and training." I looked to both of them as I said that.

Loki sighed and said "I am never going to be physically as strong as you or Thor will I?"

I sighed and said "Physically? Not likely, but more powerful? Plausibly."

Thor glared at me and Loki.

I huffed and said "Thor you are God of Lightning and Thunder, you are very powerful. But if you get cocky and do not train you will be passed up by even as Midgardian, an earthling."

He sighed and said "I apologize for thinking you were playing favorites Hel."

I smiled and said "What are brothers for? I want both of you to be as powerful as both of you can be. You two are very different. You hold power differently than Loki does."

Loki asked "Can you teach me more Magic, Freya taught me all she knows."

I chuckled and said "Maybe when you are a little more older, but keep reading and you will go far."

Thor asked me "Can you train me? Please?"

I sighed and said "Maybe later, I need some food and I have a meeting with Odin soon."

Loki said "You were going easy on us were you not? You knew you could beat us and have time to meet up with Father after."

I shrugged and said "Yup, I knew I could beat you, **_BUT _**by no means was I going easy."

They both gave me a nod before I bid them farewell for now.

I was telling them the truth, but the only reason why I was not going easy was because I was afraid of hurting them or even killing if I went all out. I was hoping by train Loki I would stop him from going evil, and by training Thor I would not make him jealous and accidently send him to Thano's side. I did not want to make either one evil so I could not treat one overly fondly. Odin treated Thor special and Freya treated Loki special, but they both wanted the other's attention, but I filled that fatherly figure to them being an older male role model... I did not say I was a good one, but on Asgard and around them I would try to keep clean. I did not want to lead them astray.

A few minutes later I arrived in the Library where Odin was waiting for me.

I asked him with a sigh "What do you want Odin."

He sighed and said "I know you were not happy about your childhood."

I shrugged and said "We were at war, it could have been worse, far worse. I enjoyed traveling."

Odin nodded once and said "Son, if you could have anything in the world, what would you desire?"

I sighed and said "Nothing All-Father. I am content with what I have and what I am."

Odin sighed as he sensed the truth, he paused and nodded "Very well."

"Was there a gift you were going to give me?" I asked curious now.

Odin gave me a wry grin and said "Maybe."

I chuckled and said "Is this for all of the birthdays you missed?"

Odin sighed and said "Partly, the other part was that I was never there for you when you were a kid. I gave Thor a great war hammer and Loki a scepter."

I gave him a single nod and said "I know, I gave Loki some daggers with some small enchantments on them and Thor a Cape that will keep him warm and would add protection to his back."

All-Father sighed and then said "I know you love them like sons, I am glad they have you to look up to."

I glared at him and said "Loki needs you too, he desires your attention and approval. Yet you favor Thor, your second born compared the adopted son, child of Laufey King of the Frost Giants." I sighed and said "Loki should know that he is a Frost Giant before he finds out on his own. I will tell him if you do not."

Odin sighed and put a hand on his face and slowly wiped down as he said "I Know, I know I need to tell him, tell him soon... but-"

I cut him off and said "But you are afraid." I paused and then added "But the longer you wait the worse it will be in the long run." I looked into his eye as I said that.

Odin gave me a single nod as he said "I know that... but still..."

I sighed and said "You should tell him, but I will if I must."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any thing, all of the rights go to Stan Lee (formerly), Marvel and to Disney.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review, followed and or favorted!**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

I sighed and said to my father "You should tell Loki about his true bloodline, but if you do not, I will if I must." I said glaring into his one eye.

Odin sighed and gave me a grave nod knowing I was right and I was too stubborn to be told otherwise.

I took an icy breath and said "Father, I am going to Midgard soon, I first want to make myself some thing for the trip there."

Odin arched an eye brow and cocked his head curious. I smirked and said "Not telling you what it is till I make it father."

He rolled his eye and muttered some thing under his breath making me chuckle lightly.

I sighed and said "Father, I do respect you, Loki and Thor both want your approval, your blessing... both also wants the throne... I know for a fact that you favor Thor over me and over Loki. Ask yourself why... why take him from the Icy warzone, war choose a hot headed fool for a king... why reject me?" After saying my piece I shadow traveled away to my room.

I glared at Loki and said "What are you doing here in my room?"

He rolled his eyes and said "You literally have a library in your room and you expect me not to read? You have written some... interesting stuff and I cannot understand some of the writings that your wrote... as in it was not in any language I know of."

I gave him a nod and said "You will learn it eventually on your own, it will just take time." I said half lying half and half telling the truth.

Loki huffed and asked "When you go to Midgard, can you take me with you? Please?"

I sighed and knew it was too early for them, Loki and Thor to go to earth, but they did not understand that, nor would they. I sighed and patted his back "Loki, my brother, you are like a son to me. I wish I could, but these creature are so puny and weak you and Thor... mainly Thor would kill them on accident. I trust you more than him, but I am the only one that is ready to walk among them, for now, wait a thousand years and yes, you will come with me if you desire to."

Loki seemed to perk up slightly as I said that, I smiled at him and said "Yes I give you my would Loki Odinson." Loki quickly hugged me making me chuckle as I returned the gesture.

I looked up and saw Freya in the doorway with a smile, I smiled and said "Hello Mother, how are you this evening?"

She smiled and said "I am fairing well. I came to see where my sons were and I found two of them." Freya chuckled and said "Tomorrow I will show you, both of you some more tricks and magics and sorceries."

Loki grinned excited for it, I chuckled amused at him and said to Mother "I think Loki and I would love to practice if not spar with you. Maybe we should invite Thor, I know he does not like it, but still we should offer."

Freya smiled and said "You are always looking out for your family, especially your brothers."

I smiled and shook my head amused knowing that Hela should have been banished not long ago and she would have tried to kill Thor and Loki, but now... now I am just trying to keep both Thor and Loki on the right path, not working with Thanos. I knew right now I was still too weak to take him on even now."

"Are you okay Hel?" Freya asked me, "You seem to be in some deep thought."

I chuckled and said "Yes I was just in some deep thought, thinking on what could have been." I smiled at them both and said "I am glad that thing are working out mostly well. I am glad I have had time to travel the universe without having to worry about war. I learned much more as I was than I could in a library." I glanced at Loki and added "But a library is good, never forget about it first."

Loki snorted amused and said "The Library is my second room and your room is my third room."

I shook my head amused at his antics, but smiled lovingly at my little brother, but I said nothing.

"So Hel, where have you gone in all of your journeys?" Loki asked me, but Freya also leaned in curious as well.

I sighed and said "I have been to all Nine Realms, I spent time on most of the worlds such as; Midgard, Asgard, Niflheim, Nidavellir, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, among others." I smiled remembering my time with the Dwarves and the Light Elves. I smiled and said "I learned a lot from the Dwarves in smithing and enchantments. I learned even more about archery from the Light Elves. I learned the cold brutality of Jotunheim, only the strong may survive, the weak will die. The what does not kill you will always make you stronger... if you adapt... if you evolve."

Loki frowned and said "The weak should have an equal chance at living as the strong. Some times the runt of the litter becomes the largest of them all."

I smiled and said placing a hand on his shoulder "I know Loki, I know."

Freya smiled at the two of us and said "I think it is late enough, we will train early, you two best get some rest."

I sighed and then yawned as I gave her a nod "I agree mother."

Loki pouted a little making me smile "Come now Loki, it is getting late and I am tired. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner dawn will break."

Loki sighed and nodded "Good night brother."

I gave him a nod and said "Good night Loki." I smiled and said "You are like a son to me Loki, you and I have a lot in common."

Loki yawned and nodded his head before he bade me farewell as did our Mother.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: A Few Hours Later)**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

* * *

I woke up a few hours before Freya would come and wake me. I smiled and summoned a modern pen as I began to write in another journal, hoping that I would never forget my first life.

I wrote for a couple of hours before I had my fill of writing, I put the journal in a pocket dimension. After writing I began to practice using hellfire on my blades, and it was very, very effective. I turned up the heat and turned down the color so that the flames were black and the heat was at an impossible heat. I growled as I sparred in the old room. I fired flames out of my mouth and out though the open window.

I was panting heavily as I stopped, I smiled feeling the tired high of after a work out.

All of a sudden I heard people clapping behind me, I slowly turned around and saw Freya, Loki and Thor all clapping at me, though I saw some jealousy in Thor's eyes.

I cocked my head and asked "Why are you guys here... in my room?"

Freya said "I was going to wake you up, but we saw you practicing, so we chose to watch you."

Loki smirked and said "That was pretty hot brother, maybe you should have done ice, now that would have been pretty cool.''

Thor face-palmed at Loki's joke, but I chuckled at the two of them.

Thor glared at me, I gave him an annoyed look and said "You control Lightning and the Weather, if you studied it you could control what makes lightning, you could have even more control than you have now, you could hold even more power, yet you hold yourself back..."

I shook my head and said "Give me your hammer and I will go outside and show you what you may be able to do."

The weather grew cloudy as Thor glared at me.

Freya sighed and shook her head at us and Loki looked amused that a fight maybe happening.

I sighed along with out mother and said "Mother perhaps we should spar first, then maybe practice the illusions and other magic with you, but first boys must be boys."

She gave me a nod as thundered rolled over the distance.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's dramatic.

Thor gave me a stiff nod and said "I will show you the power of the Mighty Thor!"

I snorted and said "And they call me the Grim Reaper. I shall be your Under-Taker."

Loki simply looked amused at the chaos being sowed by Thor and by myself as he stood just behind Freya, Loki muttered "What the Hel is an under-taker?"

Thor turned red with rage as he glared at me with anger and pride.

I glared at him and said "Why are you against me? Why are you jealous?!" I raised my voice as the darkness shook and grew like a cage rattling.

Thor raised his voice and then said "You think yourself above me. You think you are more powerful than I! I am Thor Odin-Son!"

I glared at him and said "I am Odin's First Born, I am _thousands_ of years older than you. I **AM** more powerful than you!" I said with a hint of a growl in my tone.

Loki simply looked amused at us.

Freya then stepped in and said "Enough, both of you."

I sighed and backed up to my bed and sat down on it. I could not bare Thor's pride and arrogance, and made me want to break him down, but I knew that would push him down the wrong path, it would put him on the road to Thanos. That was a road that I did not want to go down, though Loki seems to be doing really well in this time line.

Thor was still grizzled but he also backed down to the door way.

I sighed and said "It appears my welcome has worn out Mother, I will return in due time." Without waiting for her response I Shadow Stepped away then appeared in front of Heimdall. I smiled at him and said "How are you doing my old friend."

He smiled warmly and said "I am well my Prince."

I gave him a nod and said "I am glad to hear that." I sighed and said after a short pause "I wish I could stay and chat, but I must go."

Heimdall said with a stoic face "You face down armies alone, you stood up to your father Odin, yet you are running away from your family? Why?"

I sighed and shook my head "I am not in the mood to discuss my problems. Or the reasons behind I do what I do keeper of the Bifrost."

He gave me a nod knowing not to push me as he asked "Where to my Prince?"

I immediately answered "To the Dwarves. I want to make something."

"Your wish is my command." Heimdall said as he gave me a nod as he turned on the Bifrost.

I felt the Rainbow Bridge shoot me across the galaxy to one of the forges where Eitri was, the King of the Dwarves, the Master of the Smiths.

I appeared in their back room, I smiled when I saw the giant and said with a slight bow "Eitri..."

"Hel! Hel my old friend!" He said walking towards me in great strides, closing the gap between us in mere moments as he wrapped me in a bone crushing hug... if I was a human.

I chuckled and hugged him in return as I said "It is good to see you too my friend."

He put me down but was still smiling at me.

I sighed and said "I missed this place."

He chuckled and said "I know that you are not like the rest of your family, nor are you like my people."

I gave him a nod and said "Well said my old friend, well said."

Eitri sighed and asked "What made you come here this time?" He looked deep into my eyes.

I thought about lying but chose not to, I trusted him enough not to as I said "A fight with my brothers and my father... and I wanted to make some things, a ring to be precise. not a normal ring, but one that is enchanted."

He frowned and said "What use do you want from it."

I smiled and said with a chuckle "I want it to make any who wears it becomes as weak as a Midgardian, an earthling, but I want the ring to always come back to me when I call it, but should a Midgardian is worthy, I want them to hold more power. Not all of my power, but part of it, not sure yet or whom ever wore the ring before." I paused as I thought of it, it would give me a life again, I added "And I want the ring to also act as a homing beacon for myself and Heimdall." I sighed and said "But, but I want the ring to keep the life span the same for me to wear it, but give a long life to a human who wears it."

The King of the Dwarves looked at me and asked "Why do you plan on making this ring? Why humans? Why make you weaker or a powerful race weak, but make the humans, or other human-like species that are weak to become stronger."

I answered him and said "I want it to be like a training, I would become as weak or as strong as a normal human and I could become stronger, the longer the ring is on, the more power that is building up inside of me wanting to be let out making me more powerful and stronger in the long run."

Eitri sighed and said "Sounds fair and easy to do. What do you want it to be made of and the looks?"

I chuckled and said "Vibranium, Uru and Unobtanium. I want it to be a simple ring, no gem, just a golden and silvery look that intertwine."

He smiled just slightly and said "That should be easy enough."

I smiled and said "Thank you my friend."

Eitri smiled and said "Think nothing of it my friend."

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Three Days Later)**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

* * *

I was making the final touches on a dagger full of ice magic and magic and enchantments for Loki as the giant of a man entered the room, Eitri smirked and said "It is finished!"

I looked up and saw him with a ring that looked like two dragons chasing the other's tail twirling in a dance. One was gold the other was silver, if you looked closely you could see a bronze line between the dragon, forever separating them, keeping from touching.

I gave a low whistle when a saw it as he handed it to me, I gently took it and admire its beauty. I smiled and said "It is beautiful..." I paused and said "...But did you put everything in I asked for Eitri?"

Eitri gave me a nod and said "Yes my old friend. I have the enchantments and the martial in there. I also took liberty to make it a bit more artistic by adding the dragons."

I gave him a nod and said "I see that... I see the dragons and how they make the ring... pop... for lack of a better term."

The Dwarf King chuckled and said "I see I left you speechless, and that does not often happen."

I gave him a nod as I said "You are right my old friend, you went above and beyond what I asked you to do... excellent... you did a great job with the ring."

He gave me a nod still smiling, proud if his work, and I was still in awe of the ring. I could feel its power slowly waning as it drew it into itself, soon it felt like a normal ring but I could feel something amiss about it if I did not know what it was before. I smiled and said "Thank you again my friend."

He sighed and said "You have said that already. I am glad it pleases you, but I have to get back to work."

I gave him a nod as he gave himself leave, I stood there alone in my room with the ring.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own any thing, all of the rights go to Stan Lee (formerly), Marvel and to Disney.**

**Well here is the seventh official chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I am starting to draw blanks as to where to go from here.**

**If you have any ideas of what you want to see happen please drop a review and or Private Message me.**

**Death Fury out signing off for now, until next time.**


	6. Something New

**Disclaimer I do not own any thing, all of the rights go to Stan Lee (formerly), Marvel and to Disney.**

**Thank you for getting this far, I know everything up to this point has been the same, but from here on out, things will be different.**

**Thank you to all who has left a review, followed and favorited.**

**The Story Continues like a river flowing into the Sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

I stood there alone in my room with the ring.

I sighed softly as I stared at it, there was a lot of work put into this simple thing.

I pocketed it and walked towards the King of the Dwarves and said, "Farewell my friend. I am not sure when I will be back. Thank you for everything." I gave him a kind smile and bowed to him.

He chuckled and then said, "Thank you for being here, it warms my heart to know that not only Dwarves are willing to Forge Weapons of Powers, but the Prince of Asgard himself!"

I smiled at him and said, "You are too kind Eitri, my friend." I sighed and said to him, "But alas I must go. I am needed else where. I wish Thor and Loki would take over as Princes of Asgard, but I am the Crowned Prince." I gave him another smile as I Shadow Traveled away.

A moment later I appeared in my room, I put the ring in my drawer not ready to lose my powers just yet, I wanted to be on earth when I did that.

I drew my black sword from my shadow and smiled as I felt the familiar weight in my hand as I practiced a few moves with it, I tossed it back into the shadows where it was absorbed back in, it was part of me and my domain.

I smiled as I began to walk towards the Throne Room with a pleased smile on my face, I began to march in my black and green armor. People were pointing and whispering when I walked by making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I growled softly before I took a deep calming breath. I muttered to myself, "Okay Hel, this can't be too bad, I have done nothing wrong." But a small voice in the back of my head warned me not to get complacent and to be ready for a fight. I sighed and shook my head shaking such thoughts off.

About five minutes later I was about to open the doors to the golden Throne Room of Odin and his wife, when suddenly the doors opened and Odin said to me, "Welcome Hel my son."

I gave him a low bow and I bowed to my mother before I inquired, "Why is everyone on edge Father? They act as if I am about to slaughter them…"

Odin sighed and said, "I have a mission for you and your Brothers… I need you to put the Tesseract in Tønsberg… and hide it there."

I realized that the Space Stone would be hidden where the Red Skull would find it… but I knew the greater good needed Captain America and Captain Marvel. I bowed and said to Odin, "As you wish Father, but my I ask, why not me alone or Loki? Why the three of us?"

Odin said, "You may ask, but the answer is because I order you to and I desire it to be done."

I gritted my teeth and bowed again as I said to him in a respectful tone, "As you wish my King."

He slammed his spear into the ground making the Throne Room shake as he said, "Go forth my sons."

It was then I sensed and realized Loki was hiding in the shadows and using magic to hide himself.

I gave him another bow and said, "As you wish my Lord." Without another word I went to find Thor so I could get his butt on this quest.

It only took Loki a tracking spell and about ten minutes to find Thor sparring with Sif in the training yard, Thor was using Mjölnir while Sif was using a sword and shield.

Truth be told, I was rooting for Sif.

Sif rolled to the left side as Thor landed a hammer strike where she once was. She quickly sped towards the God of Thunder and struck at his right hand hoping to take out his dominant hand, but Thor jumped back and spun Mjölnir around very quickly blowing wind and dirty into her face. Sif raised her shield to block the wind but was sent flying when Thor threw his hammer at the shield knocking it out of her hand. She was sent flying back several feet from the impact.

Thor grew cocky as he raised his hand to call Mjölnir back to him, however Sif threw her sword like a spear making Thor dive out of the way as Sif closed the distance and began to wrestle him.

Thor may have brute strength but Sif hand skill and knew how I fought, and I was stronger than Thor, far stronger.

A few minutes later Thor was stuck in a choke hold he tried body slamming her into the ground, but Sif held true until Thor passed out and went limp in her arms.

I chuckled loud enough to be heard and slow clapped my hands and said, "Very good milady, you did well."

Sif blushed and bowed to me as she said, "My Prince."

I chuckled amused and said, "Come now Sif, I told you not to call me that, we are friends, comrades."

She stood up and smiled as she said, "As you wish Lord Hel."

I sighed and shook my head knowing she was just messing with me now.

Loki nudged me and made kissing noises, I rolled my eyes and said, "Very mature baby brother."

He pouted and stuck his tongue at me playfully.

I smiled and shook my head amused at him as I walked towards Thor, but not before I ruffled Loki's carefully groomed hair. Getting an annoyed "Hey!" from him.

I slapped Thor twice, once on each cheek as he sputtered awake.

He glared at me and said, "What was that for?"

I said with a dry tone and smile, "Would you rather me have kissed you?"

Thor looked mortified at the prospect of it as he rapidly shook his head and said quickly, "No, no, no, no!"

Loki, Sif and I all chuckled at his response and smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

After Loki and I debriefed Thor he sighed and asked "Must we? We do I have to go? It is clearly a one-man task."

I sighed softly and said to him, "Brother, please, Father's wishes were that the three of us go to Midgard and place it there." I shook my head knowing I was talking to something more stubborn than a brick wall. I sighed again and shook my head as I said, "Maybe when we get back, we can spar…"

Thor perked up and smiled as he said, "I like that idea brother, we can have a fight." He smirked a smirked that held no warmth in it, it was colder than Loki's heritage. I began to regret giving him a chance at trying to get even with me.

I sighed and said, "Good, the sooner we drop the Tesseract off the better."

Everyone gave a nod and agreed with that statement.

I looked to Sif and asked her, "Why are you coming with us? There is no need." I gave her a small smile as an after thought.

Sif smirked and said to me, "Because you never know if you need some assistance."

I chuckled softly and shook my head as I said to her, "Lady Sif, I beg your pardon, but I have laid waste to entire armies of Frost Giants and to Fire Demons. I am more than capable of protecting my brothers and myself, especially on Midgard."

She sighed softly and nodded her head.

I said softly, "Sif, maybe when we get back, we can spar, you, Thor and Loki against me…" I paused and smirked as I said, "Maybe we can have a one-on-one lesson."

She smirked and then said, "Hmm I like the latter idea…" She winked at me.

I ginned back at her.

Loki cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps we ought to leave so you two can flirt later."

Both Sif and I blushed a bright cherry red. I gave Loki a death glare, but he merely grinned at me with mischievousness in his eyes. Of course, he was the god of mischievous, chaos and lies.

I sighed and shook my head and muttered, "I am the god of death and darkness. I will show you what happens when you prank me." I glared at Loki making his grin drop. I sighed and shook my head as I said loud enough to be heard, "Okay, Loki and Thor we are going to use the Bifrost to get to Midgard."

Loki smirked as he asked, "Where else would be go to get there?"

I snorted and then said, "I can use the shadows to get there, all darkness is in my domain. I can use it to heal, to travel or as a weapon. I can turn shadows into anything I wish or travel anywhere I wish."

Loki frowned and then slowly realized what I meant as he opened his mouth, "You mean…"

I gave him a nod and said, "Even the darkness inside one's self is a weapon for me."

Loki said, "So you can kill them from the inside…"

I gave him a nod and said, "Yup, brutal but effective."

Thor looked confused as always but said nothing as he knew better than to say anything.

I sighed softly and then said, "Okay to the Bifrost."

I placed a hand on both of their shoulders before I shadow traveled to the Rain Bow Bridge.

Both Loki and Thor looked sick, but Thor threw up off the bridge and into the water far below.

I chuckled softly and then said, "To those not used to it, it can be nauseating."

Loki gave me a frosty glare as he said coldly, "A little warning next time would be nice!"

I chuckled softly and said, "Maybe next time baby brother, maybe next time."

He glared at me even more as I smirked and winked at him.

Thor glared at me as he said, something under his breathe, probably cursing me under his breath.

I sighed softly but smiled as I said, "Loki, can you hold the Cube?"

Loki nodded his head he held the Tesseract in his hand before it disappeared into his pocket dimension.

I knew how to do that, but it was not easy for me to put things into my personal pocket dimension, but I could bring things out easily enough though.

I sighed softly and shook my head as Thor muttered, "Let's go, the sooner we get this done the better."

I smirked and said, "Okay, as you wish." I called out and said loudly, "Heimdall my friend, Thor, Loki and I need passage to Midgard on the orders of Odin himself."

As we walked closer, we could see Heimdall with his giant golden sword.

I smiled and said, "It has been a while since we have last met my friend, though I know you have been watching me."

Heimdall laughed a booming laugh as he looked to me with a bright smile "Yes it has my friend, and yes I have been watching you."

Loki muttered, "Stalker much?"

I heard him and smiled.

Thor puffed out his chest and asked pridefully, "Have you been watching me?"

Heimdall sighed and said, "Yes, only to make sure you do not do anything too stupid."

Thor glared at the gatekeeper but held his tongue. A wise move on his part because Heimdall was my friend and I refused to allow my friends to be insulted.

Heimdall nodded his head and then said, "To Midgard you must go? Take you there I will and bring you home I shall."

I chuckled softly at the way he phrased it as he reminded me of Yoda.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, please drop a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Death Fury signing off...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

The group and I arrived on Midgard I smiled a little as I have always enjoyed this place more than even Asgard, but of course I never said it aloud, but I think Mother knew hence why she allowed me to go and not come back for centuries at a time.

I sighed as I head Thor and Loki bickering,

I growled softly as I used shadows to grab them both by the throat as it lifted them up a few inches off the ground. I snarled and said, "Will you two shut the hell up?! Can you two get along for once?!"

Loki sighed and muttered an apology, I said a little louder, "I could not understand you, speak up Loki."

He sighed and said louder this time, "Sorry Hel… I will try to do better next time."

Thor scoffed and shook his head as he said nothing refusing to apologize to me for his actions.

I sighed and shook my head as I said to them, "Let's keep going, the sooner we hide this thing the better… and try not to harm anyone this time." I said looking to Thor.

He grumbled and muttered, "It was one freaking time!''

I said deadpanned, "You destroyed a city, it took everything I could to keep everyone from dying."

Thor shrugged in an uncaring fashion irking my ire.

Loki cleared his throat and said to us, "Peace brothers, that was centuries ago."

I said dryly, "That as it maybe, he needs to learn that these mortals are like ants, small and weak compared to us. They are under our protection."

Thor snorted and said, "If they are ants than they best stay out of the way of my boot. They best not tempt fate."

Loki sighed and said, "I like the mortals, they are interesting, always changing and growing, yet they live in cycles..."

I gave him a nod but said nothing.

A few hours of walking later I sensed that we were in the correct area, I said to them, "Right here, this is the area we are to bury the Cube."

Thor grumbled, "About time!"

Loki shrugged and said, "Okay, but why here why not back there, or over yonder?"

I chuckled as I said to him with a small smile, "This feels like the right spot. Remember my theory? The one about the infinity stones being sentient? Well I fell as through the Tesseract wants to be buried right here, or in this area."

Loki gave me a nod and said to me, "If you say so Hel."

I shrugged and smiled at him.

Thor asked, "How are we going to dig?"

I summoned some Obsidian Shovels and said, "Not by hand." I smirked as I tossed him the shovel forcing him to catch it.

I handed Loki his shovel as I began to dig, shortly after I began, Loki joined my while Thor leaned on the shovel smirking at me and Loki as if he was superior to us. My Asgardian pride hated the expression on Thor's face, but I did not react besides throwing some dirt onto Thor's feet.

Loki and I dug for a couple of hours, I hoped the Space Stone was right in its placement, but I knew that it was not a simple tool, so I hoped it would work in my favor.

A few minutes later we were done burying the Tesseract, I hoped it was right.

I said, "Let's walk back to where we came, I think it will be best-"

Thor cut me off with a glare as he said, "No, I am done walking. I am ready to go home right here right now."

I growled and said, "We just buried something here, how about we walk a hundred paces in whichever direction you want before we leave?"

Thor sighed and said, "Fine, I guess that will work for me." He began to walk the way we came.

I shrugged and kept my mouth shut.

Loki asked us, "Can't you two get along?"

I sighed and said to Loki, "I am Crowned Prince, the eldest brother, the most powerful of the three of us. Thor is jealous of me. He wants to be king, he thinks it is all fun, I know that it is more work than it is worth which is why when I was younger, I thought that maybe it would be better to give Thor the Crown, but I see now that he is too prideful and arrogant." I shook my head and said, "I still do not wish for the Crown, but I see now, that it maybe for the best if I take the Crown."

Loki gave me a grim nod and said, "I see…"

I chuckled softly and said to him, "No, no you do not, you are an advisor, but you are the youngest, I made sure to allow you to be with me, I helped you with your powers and magic." I smiled and said to him, "Loki, you are my family, my closest brother, I wanted the best for you, I still do. I know you are not a puppet, but rather a puppeteer. Someone who is in control, someone who manipulates behind the scene."

Loki gave me a nod and said, "You know me well, but I do not play with strings, people have their own wills, I just am good at guessing what people will do, good at reading people."

I gave him a nod and said, "You would be a good ruler, but you also do not want the responsibilities that come with that."

Loki sighed softly and said, "I am glad that you think so highly of me."

I knew he meant it but there was something deeper than that, but I knew better than to push it.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, please drop a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Death Fury signing off...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Hel's/ Clotuali's / Dauðr Móðr's: Point of View)**

I knew he meant it but there was something deeper than that, however I knew better than to push it.

I sighed and called out loudly "Okay Heimdall take us back!"

A second later we were inside the Bifrost and we were soon entering the observatory where Heimdall was waiting for us. He bowed deeply and said, "My Princes."

I gave him a nod and said to him in a kind tone, "As you were Heimdall."

He straightened himself up and gave me a nod, Loki and Thor both nodded in his direction.

I breathed out softly exhaling through my nose as I said, "Let us report to Father."

Loki rolled his eyes and said, "Not it." He smirked at me and winked as he began to walk across the Rainbow Bridge.

Thor swung his hand-me-down hammer and flew towards the main city.

I was left alone with Heimdall, my long time friend and trainer. I sighed and turned to him and said, "Sorry my old friend, but I must report to the King of Asgard."

He gave me a nod and then said, "Very well my Lord."

I gave him a salute and shadow stepped away to just outside of the throne room, I listened for a moment making sure it was empty of people except for my father. After doing that I took a deep breath and entered the magnificent throne room.

Odin and Freya were sitting on their thrones, I bowed before them and said, "My King and my Queen."

"Rise my son." Odin replied.

I stood ram rod straight and said, "The Tesseract has been buried and hidden on Midgard as you have ordered. Loki and Thor behaved themselves for the most part."

Freya sighed and shook her head as she said, "At ease my son, you are among family."

"Family that could start another realm wide war. I would rather not have to fight another war until my time is ready." I replied coolly. I sighed and said to my mother, "Mother, I always have and always will love you. You have a special place in my heart. I love you Freya."

She smiled and gave me a nod.

Odin cleared his throat and asked me, "And what are your plans going forward from here on out?"

I shrugged and said to him respectfully, "I am not sure, I am thinking about sparing with Thor seeing how much he has grown over the time I have been away. Maybe work with Loki and his magic."

Odin gave me a nod and said, "You may leave Hel."

I gave him another bow before I leaned back and trust fell into the shadow disappearing into the darkness, appearing in my room a few moments later.

I sighed and walked to my window and opened it up, I looked at and I could sense thousands of souls, I could see hundreds of people on the streets.

I looked carefully and saw that Sif and Tyr training Thor and Loki, I grinned as I Shadow Stepped there appearing under a golden apple tree nearby, I smirked as I took a bite out of one as I watched the spar.

Sif and Tyr had the skill and experience, but Thor had **raw** power, Loki was skilled but was using illusions and distractions to keep in the fight.

I watched carefully seeing the moves they were making, I saw and felt which Loki was the real Loki. He was getting better at it, the only reason why I could tell the difference is because I could sense his very soul, but sound, looks, everything felt real from back where I watched.

Thor was a sight to behold as he fought valiantly against the gods of war.

Loki was fighting more vigilantly and wisely careful not to tire himself out and careful not to get in a head on fight, that he could not win.

Thor over swung with Mjölnir allowing Sif to counter strike with her blades, Tyr swung his great war axe, was forced to throw his hammer making Tyr lunge to the right in an attempt to dodge the hammer.

Sif head butted Thor as hard as she could, however Thor took a half step back before he retaliated with a head butt of his own sending her back a few feet.

I smirked as I jumped down from the top of the hill, I landed in an Iron Man landing splitting the ground in a spider web like pattern as I asked nonchalantly "Can I join in?"

Thor growled as he summoned his hammer back to him, I ducked under it and said, "You four versus me?"

Sif smirked and said, "Are you ready to have your ass handed to you?"

I smirked and said, "Only if you serve it." I winked at her.

I summoned my black soul sword and said, "Tyr so how do you want to fight, surround me like this, or attack from the front like in a battle?"

He smirked and said as he slashed the air with his great war axe, "I am fine right here."

I smirked and said, "Looks like we are going to have some fun now."

I pulled the darkness into me as I grew to eight feet tall and had armour all over my body. I grinned and said, "Are you ready to play boys and girl?"


End file.
